Don't you ever doubt it
by millscully
Summary: Regina has an accident while running in the house. Swanqueen


Emma stop fidgeting with your food an eat your vegetables for once - Regina said trying to hide the smile that was about to reach her lips.

I hate veggies Regina, come on give me a cheeseburger or some fries - Emma said complaining and continue picking at her food.

You already have that monstruosity that you called food three times this week, you are not having it again.

You know you are my wife and not my mom, right? - Emma said pouting and trying to hide her own smile.

I know, but sometimes I swear to God you are worst than Henry.

That kid is like that because of you, he is just as stubborn as you.

Right cause you are not a hardheaded.

Well sometimes, a little - Emma said smiling this time and finally put the fork in her mouth and started chewing. - So, how was your day at the office?

Same as always, a lot of paperwork, meetings, some complainings as always and also let me think oh Yeah a sexy sheriff who brought me lunch and distracted me for about an hour.

A sexy sheriff? Should I be worried? - Emma said faking a sad face.

Oh no dear, you know you have nothing to worry about, as long as you keep wearing those tight jeans you have nothing to worry.

Umm - Emma mumbled - I should buy some new ones.

Emma don't, you already took half of my wardrobe and you have more jeans than you'll ever need or wear.

You are my wife, you have to share - Emma said smirking - What's yours is mine and what is mine is yours and whatever.

Glad to see you paid all that attention to our wedding vows.

Well don't blame me woman, you were the one that was there looking all gorgeous and stunning, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you.

Regina smiled this time, a sweet smile and moved a little on the table to leave a kiss over Emma's lips.

Those compliments won't make me forget about your veggies - Regina said over Emma's lips and then kissed her.

Damn, I though I got you.

You got me four years ago dear, now eat your vegetables.

What will I get in return? - Emma asked a playful smile on her lips.

Let me think about it, dessert? - Regina said arching an eyebrow and smirked.

You should have said that first woman, why are we even having this discussion? - Emma said while chewing - The kid is having a sleepover, right?

Yes, with Hansel and Gretel.

Then we - Emma moved closer to Regina - can have our own sleepover - Emma said over Regina's neck and placing a wet kiss there, Regina shivered and Emma smirked - What do you think ?

I think i better star with the dishes - Regina said moving to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Emma appeared wraping her arms around Regina's waist.

So, what about dessert now? - Emma said while moving Regina's hair to one side and placing wet kisses over the brunette's neck.

Emma - Regina said softly.

Emma untucked Regina's shirt from the brunette pants and sneaked her hands below the material. Regina let out a long breath but before she could say or do anything else Emma tickled her.

Emma - Regina said this time with a warning voice tone - Don't.

Don't what lovely? - the blonde said pretending not to know what she was doing.

Don't tickle me.

I'm sorry I can't hear you - Emma said smiling.

Emma we already have this conversation.

Umm, I guess I have bad memory - Emma said and before she could do anything Regina was running from her - really? You know i'm gonna get you.

Let's see about that - Regina said playfully while she was running.

Well I have boots and you are wearing heels so you know...

Yeah, but i've been wearing heels since before you were born sweetheart.

Okay then, let's begin - both started running and before either of them knew it they were at the bottom of the stairs, Emma went ahead and try to catch Regina but the brunette were faster and she was reaching for the stairs.

See you can't catch - Regina said looking back but she didn't get to finish the phrase.

Emma saw with horror how one of Regina's heel betray her hitting the bottom of one of the steps, she saw almost in slow motion how the smile in Regina's face faded away and then, there was silence.

REGINA - Emma screamed to the top of her lungs reaching for her wife - Regina talk to me - she said turning Regina around slowly - Oh my God - She saw the blood tricking down Regina's forehead - Regina, wake up - She try again in vain.

Emma didn't waste one more second and reached for her phone.

I need and ambulance to the mayor 's house quickly - She said trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she walked to the front door and opened it for the paramedics and then went to crawl Regina in her lap again.

Sweetheart please wake up - She said soflty, tears streaming down her face.

Five minutes later she heard the sirens, and then all she know was that they were at the hospital.

Emma – Mary Margaret said running to her daughter – What happened?

We were… we were - Emma tried to say but the words wouldn't leave her mouth, her mother gave her a hug and they stayed like that until Emma was finally able to breath – We were running in the house, I was chasing her and she tripped in the stairs.

Oh Emma – Mary Margaret said hugging her daughter again – everything will be okay.

It was my fault – Emma said between sobs.

It was an accident Emma – Mary Margaret said.

I should not have chased her – the blonde said shaking her head – She is always warning Henry not to run in the house and then I, I just…

Emma cried until she fell asleep in the waiting room of the hospital, they didn't have news about Regina's condition.

Emma wake up – Mary Margaret said softly when she saw Dr. Whale approaching them – The doctor is here Emma – at that Emma's eyes shot open and she sat upright.

How is she – she said walking to the doctor.

She has some pressure in her brain because of the swelling, if it doesn't reduce by itself she's gonna have to have surgery.

Is she awake? – Mary Margaret said seeing that Emma was not able to speak.

No, she is unscocius. We' ve given her painkillers and sedate her to allow her brain to recover without too much trauma for her body.

Will she wake up? – Emma finally asked.

We don't know yet Emma, it is one day at the time now. In a few minutes you'll be able to see her.

Thanks Dr. Whale – Mary Margaret said.

We were, we were just running – Emma said, her voice breaking again.

About fifteen minutes later a nurse told them were Regina was, Emma went in alone and she could swear that the air left her lungs the minute she saw her wife lying in bed.

Regina was pale, her head wrapped in bandages, her body unmoving. Emma couldn't help the sobs that escaped her lips, or the tears that fell from her eyes.

Regina - she said taking a chair, she took Regina's hands in her – I am so sorry – was all she was able to said.

About half an hour later Mary Margaret went into the room and tried to comfort Emma. Later Mary Margaret went home to take care of Henry and Neal while David stayed with Emma at the hospital, and that was their routine for three days.

On the fourth day Dr. Whale told them that that the swelling had died down, they cut off Regina of the sedates and leave her only with some light painkillers.

Emma didn't want to home, she had spend the four days at the hospital and was barely eating or sleeping but after and argument with her parent she decided to go home, take a shower, eat something, get some sleep and comeback after that.

Promise me that if something happens you'll call me right away.

Emma I told you I'll do it – Mary Margaret said.

Promise me.

Fine Emma, I promise that is something, anything happens I'll call you right away – Emma nodded – David, make sure she has some sleep.

You know we'll be back in no time – David said.

I know it.

Emma was back at the hospital after spending only a couple of hours at home, she was right by Regina's side.

It was only midday and she had already have the fifth coffee of the day, she refused to sleep in case Regina would woke up.

Regina, please I promise I will never ever run in the house again.

It was so stupid but it felt good, we were running around the house like two lovesick teenagers but it didn't matter cause I was happy, you were happy, you were laughing like you've never heard you and I love to hear you laugh oh my God I love it, and I love your voice.

I am so sorry I should have told you to take off your heels, I should have waited for you to take them off, or to tell you not to run up stairs. I am so sorry -Emma said an a few tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy for spend the night before cyring - Please wake up, I miss you, I need you, I can't lose you Regina.

I love you too much please comeback to me, find your way back to me - Emma almost laughed about how cliche that sounded but she didn't care, they were in a fairytale for god's sake she had even tried the true love kiss the first night but it didn't work cause Regina was not under any curse, it was not magic.

However Regina didn't wake up after those words, Emma smiled sadly, kissed Regina's forehead and went outside the bedroom to meet her mother who was waiting outside to see Regina.

It was almost noon when Emma went back into the bedroom, Henry had already see Regina and was now in their home waiting to see his mother again.

Hey - Emma said once she went in and sat in the same chair that she have been using since five days, she took Regina's hand in hers and began to tell her about her day but exhaustation took over and she was sleeping before she knew it.

It was after midnight that Regina moved, her fingers first and Emma didn't react but then Regina squeezed Emma's hand and slowly the blonde opened her eyes.

Regina - Emma said softly rubbing glently circles in Regina's hand - wake up - She said softly, her words choked out - Regina, please wake up - tears began to fell down her cheeks again -Regina - She repeated one last time.

Regina coughed a little, and slowly, very slowly opened her eyes. She didn't say Emma's name, she didn't say 'Hello' or 'hi' nothing like that, she didn't say she was thirsty or asked for anything.

I am fine – Emma laughed at this.

You almost had brain surgery, but of course you are fine – Regina gave her a tired smile.

Emma approached to the bed very slowly and kissed Regina slowly, glently.

I will never EVER run in the house again - Emma said so soflty than Regina almost didn't hear her, but She did and chuckled a little.

Oh so we are not running to the bedroom again? -Regina said faking dissapointment.

Oh we are definetely going into the bedroom again Regina, but not running, we could poof in.

Or take it slowly.

Yeah, no, you know you can't resist this body. And we know we can never take it slowly.

We can try to take things slowly.

Yeah, I don't want no.

Neither do I – they both laughed.

I love you – Emma said kissing Regina's lips.

I love you too Emma.

I should call the doctor.

I think that can wait.

I agree – they kissed slowly for a few more minutes, Emma still crying and Regina wiping her wife's tears.

It's okay Emma I am here.

I can't lose you.

Yu won't. You got me, remember?

Yeah,I got you – they kissed again.

I totally won - She said after a few seconds, looking at Emma.

What? - Emma said crying and doing nothing to hide it.

I totally won the race - Regina said giving Emma a tired smile this time.

Of course you won -Emma said this time kissing Regina's lips soflty, tasting saltly because of her tears, she tucked a few strands of hair behind Regina's ear and then kissed her forehead - I love you - Emma said crying.

I love you too Emma - Regina said and this time She couldn't stop her own tears, Emma clung to her like a missing child and she understood, she understood what Emma was feeling - I am here Emma - She said moving her fingers softly trough Emma's hair - I am sorry, I am here Emma i'm not going anywhere.

After a few minutes and a few words said Emma stopped crying, she then looked at Regina and gave her a tiny smile.

You always won.

Don't you ever doub it -Regina said, then they kissed again and smiled, everything was fine.


End file.
